


Milky Way

by twinkwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, I hate myself, M/M, Riding, Smut, also everyone else is out practicing prbably idk dont question it, hoonsol, i just really want jihoon to wear booty shorts irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwoozi/pseuds/twinkwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon likes to wear booty shorts around the dorm. Hansol struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> kill me

Hansol shifts uncomfortably, leans back into the couch and attempts to focus his gaze back to the Television. It wasn't working.

Jihoon sits beside him, scribbling on a notebook with a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He lets out a little groan in frustration as he erases yet another word he's unpleased with. 

Hansol finds his gaze trailing back to the shorter of the two and stops himself before he can start staring. _Again_. 

Lately, Jihoon has gotten really into wearing shorts around the dorm. Not just any old basket ball shorts or anything like that, no, _fucking booty shorts_. Of all the fucking shorts in the world, he had to go and get into booty shorts. _Fantastic_.

It's not that Hansol minds it - he definitely does _not_ mind it - he just finds it very distracting to be around Jihoon and his legs. 

"Fuck." Jihoon mutters, tossing his pencil and notebook on the coffee table in frustration. He runs a hand through his hair and slides down on the couch lazily, his head resting on the seat of the couch. He turns to Hansol, whom is staring _a little_ too intensely at the TV. The kid has been acting really...off - weird? jumpy? - lately, mainly around Jihoon and he isn't sure what he did to make Hansol act that way. Did he say something mean during recording? He doesn't remember doing so, but he doesn't like the fact that Hansol has been so obviously avoiding him lately. Even now, sitting only mere inches away from each other, Hansol avoids his gaze with a tense posture and a set jaw. What the hell did he do to the kid?

Jihoon huffs in annoyance, he doesn't like talking about feelings and such, it makes him feel awkward and uncomfortable, but he has to swallow his pride this one time if he's to find out what's been bothering the younger.

He closes his eyes and takes a breath, readying himself to talk this out."Hey, Hansol." 

"Hm" is the only reply he gets. He didn't even turn to look at Jihoon, which only annoys him further.

Jihoon clicks his teeth and sits back up on the couch, turning his body to face Hansol and crossing his legs. "Hey, look at me." He holds himself back from letting sharp tone seep into his voice.

This time, Hansol turns to face him. His jaw is still set tightly and his eyes are uncharacteristically unreadable. 

Jihoon licks his bottom lip - he doesn't notice Hansol's eyes follow the movement - and bends his legs up, crossing his arms on top of his knees and resting his head on them - Hansol almost chokes on his saliva at the new position as Jihoon's shorts ride even farther up and _fuck_ , it takes a lot of willpower for Hansol to tear his eyes away.

He focuses back to Jihoon's soft face, his lovely features have turned into a slight pout and Hansol's heart flutters. 

"Why have you been avoiding me lately? Did I do something wrong?" Jihoon's voice is soft, tinged with a bit of hurt that makes Hansol feel like the biggest asshole on earth.

He shakes his head, eyes wide and pleading for Jihoon to not feel guilty, "No, hyung, you didn't do anything wrong!" 

Jihoon narrows his eyes, "Then why have you been acting so weird?" 

Hansol shrugs and scoffs like an idiot, "I haven't been acting weird." He scoffs again and avoids Jihoon's gaze.

"Yes you are, you're doing it right now." Jihoon has started to get annoyed. Why won't Hansol just tell him what's wrong and get it over with?

"No I'm not." 

"Yes you are." 

"No I'm not."

Jihoon sighs, sits up on his knees and takes Hansol's face between his hands. 

Hansol's eyes go wide and his heart pounds wildly in his chest. Hansol gulps, Jihoon's face is _so_ close he can feel the latters minty breath hit his face and Hansol really, really, _really_   wants to kiss him.

"Why are you acting so weird? And don't say you're not."

Hansol doesn't even feel himself do it, he doesn't remember circling his arms around Jihoon's petite frame and pulling him closer until their lips meet and Jihoon gasps against his mouth. 

Jihoon pushes away from his embrace, eyes wide and a blush coating his cheeks. "Oh." is all he says. 

"Hyung, I-I-" Hansol stumbles over his words, he _fucked up_. Yeah, he's had a crush on his Hyung for a long time now and those shorts have only made things worse, but he never planned to actually _do_ something about it. Now Jihoon is going to actually hate him. _Fuck_.

He expected Jihoon to yell at him or to hit him, or to walk away and never talk to him ever again. What he _didn't_ expect, though, was Jihoon pulling him back in for a real kiss. 

It took a few seconds for Hansol to register what was happening and that it was in fact _really_ happening, before he unfroze himself and kissed Jihoon soft and sweet. 

Jihoon's lips were soft and plush against his own and Hansol wanted to savor their taste forever. Jihoon bites his lower lip, making Hansol groan, and slips his tongue into the younger's mouth. Hansol pulls Jihoon onto his lap, resting his hands on his waist and pulls him closer. Jihoon's breathing gets heavy and he tangles his fingers in Hansol's hair and his tongue dips deeper into Hansol's mouth, flitting over his teeth before moving to slide against his tongue. Hansol's hands slide under Jihoon's shirt, caressing his soft toned stomach and Jihoon let's out a whimper when Hansol starts to rub at his nipple. Jihoon involuntarily snaps his hips forward, brushing against Hansol's already hard member. Hansol groans deep in his throat and they pull away, breath heavy and faces flushed red.

"So that's why you've been acting weird."

Hansol laughs, "Yeah, and these shorts are pure sin on you, hyung." he groans, caressing Jihoon's soft milky thighs. He just wants to touch Jihoon's legs all day, touch _all_ of Jihoon all day. 

Jihoon pulls him back in for another heated kiss and sways his hips back and forth, only barely brushing against Hansol's clothed member. Hansol grips his hips tighter, "Hyung, don't tease."  

Hansol rocks his hips upward just as Jihoon sways forward and their clothed members brush against each other. Jihoon can't hold back his moan and it only fuels Hansol to snap his hips upward over and over again until they're both a panting mess and Jihoon starts to tug at his shirt. 

Hansol pulls his shirt off and does the same with his sweatpants, throwing them somewhere to the side. Jihoon tosses his shirt to the floor and resumes his position on Hansol's lap. The latter immediately attaches his lips to Jihoon's neck, kissing it sloppily and trailing his teeth over the soft skin, making Jihoon moan and pull at his hair. He sucks on the sensitive skin and Jihoon can't hold back his loud whimpering, " _Fuck_ , Hansol." 

Hansol goes back to Jihoon's lips, capturing them in a deep kiss as he trails his hands from Jihoon's hips to grip at the soft plush molds of his ass. " _Fuck._ " Jihoon moans into his mouth, his ragged breathing and lust filled eyes encourage Hansol to take hold of the hem of the shorts and pull them down and toss them aside. 

"Hyung, _fuck_ , you wear panties?" Hansol marvels at the sight before him. The lacy light pink panties against Jihoon's milky skin are pure fucking sin, the tip of his dick pokes out from the top of the panties and if Hansol wasn't hard enough already, he's rock fucking solid at this point. 

"Shut up, boxers and briefs look ugly with booty shorts." Jihoon pouts, looking away from Hansol to hide his blush. Hansol chuckles, finding Jihoon being modest and shy after everything elsebeing absolutely adorable. He presses his lips against Jihoon's and takes the latters plush ass into his hands and groans when he feels how much of the soft and round skin he can't fit into his hands. 

Jihoon begins to palm against Hansol's bulge, earning a loud and long groan from the younger.

Hansol feels Jihoon's breath hit his face and tickle his ear as Jihoon's husky voice says, "I'm gonna suck you off." Hansol shudders and he only gets worse once Jihoon gets on his knees on the floor and starts licking at his dick through his boxers. Jihoon looks up at him with hooded eyes as he finally pulls down his boxers and takes him in his hand. He licks his cock from the base to the very top, and licks at the slit leaking precum, making Hansol visibly shiver and toss his head back. 

Jihoon continues to give his dick kitten licks before taking him completely into his mouth and _fuck_ Hansol almost comes right then and there. Jihoon's mouth is hot and wet and he doesn't hold back as he bobs his head up and down Hansol's cock, his obscene slurping and choking noises have Hansol's eyes rolling to the back of his head. He tangles his fingers through Jihoon's hair and fucks into his mouth. Jihoon moans against his dick and the vibrations spur Hansol on to thrust harder into his mouth, " _Holy shit, Hyung_." He feels himself getting closer and when Jihoon starts massaging his balls, Hansol reluctantly pulls out of his mouth before he comes too soon.

Jihoon's face is a fucking masterpiece. He looks up at Hansol with heavy lidded, lust filled eyes, his lips are fucked swollen and red and his face is flushed a light scarlet. His hair is a mess and a light sheen of sweat coats his skin. Hansol notices him palming at his clothed dick and motions for Jihoon to sit back on his lap. 

Jihoon immediatelly begins rocking against Hansol and the latter, with a choked grunt, has to take hold of his hips to still the oldest's motions. "Hyung, d-do you have any lube?" 

With a displeased groan,  Jihoon reaches to the side of the couch where his backpack sits and pulls out a small bottle. Hansol looks at him questionably as Jihoon hands him the bottle. "What? You never know when you might need it, like right now for example so shut up." Jihoon mumbles. "Should I do it or do you want to do it?." 

While Hansol has dreamed of this opportunity for who knows how long, at the moment he _really_ wants to watch his hyung prepare himself. "Y-You do it." He licks his lips in anticipation and his breath hitches when Jihoon pulls down his panties, his cock hits his stomach with a light bead of pre-come and Hansol can't wait.

Sitting on Hansol's lap, Jihoon coats his fingers with lube and reaches behind him, his breath hitching once he starts teasing his hole. He clutches at Hansols left shoulder to hold himself up as he inserts the first finger. Jihoon let out a string of hushed whimpers as he puts in the second finger and makes scissoring motions, the stretch making him hiss in pleasure. He starts rocking back on his own fingers, fucking himself until he's a panting mess and adds another. He clutches Hansol's shoulder tightly, unable to hold back his moaning any longer. Hansol takes hold of his dick, slicking it with the pre-come that had leaked out at the sight of Jihoon fucking himself on his own fingers and starts to pump himself softly and slowly. He has never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. Jihoon's cheeks are flushed red, a light coat of sweat shines on his skin and his small lithe body bounces beautifully on his own fingers. 

"I'm ready. Fuck me." Jihoon whimpers, taking hold of Hansol's cock, coating it with a fair amount of lube and lining it with his hole. He looks at Hansol with heavy lidded eyes, "You're sure you want this, right?" 

Hansol swallows and nods his head quickly, "Yes _yesyes_." He's never wanted something so much in his life as much as he wants Jihoon and now that he's not only gotten his feelings across, but gets to fuck the smaller male on the same day as well, Hansol is ready to pin this as the best day of his life. 

Jihoon nods and starts to sink down onto his cock, biting his lip and groaning at the amazing stretch. Hansol's breath hitches once he's fully inside of Jihoon, the sight of Jihoon sitting on his cock and the feel of him inside is driving Hansol crazy it's taking so much willpower to not thrust his hips upward. Jihoon breathes heavily, adjusting to the size of Hansol's dick and soon craving more. He rocks his hips forwards once, lightly and tentatively, and they both gasp out a moan. " _Holy shit_." Hansol shudders, gripping Jihoon's hips tightly as the smaller male stars to rock his hips faster. 

" _A-Ah_ _fuck_ , Hansol you're so fucking _big_." Jihoon whimpers, his fingers playing with his own nipples. Hansol lightly slaps Jihoon's hands away and replaces them with his mouth, lapping at the hard and sensitive bud with his hot tongue. He bites it lightly, earning him a long and loud moan from Jihoon who arches his back deliciously. 

Hansol detaches his lips from the hard buds and pulls Jihoon's head towards his own to meet in a heated kiss. Their lips roam each other and their tongues dance with each other hotly, saliva dripping from the corner of their mouths and their hot breath intermingling. Hansol swallows Jihoon's wanton moans and bites his bottom lip when Jihoon pauses for a second only to start bouncing on his cock.

Hansol breathes harshly through his nose as his dick goes even farther into Jihoon with every bounce. They pull away and Jihoon throws his head back and arches his back as he wraps his arms around Hansol's shoulders to help keep himself steady. 

"Holy fucking shit hyung, you feel so fucking good." Hansol groans, slipping his hands down to grip Jihoon's ass and help him bounce faster. 

The two are a loud panting mess, Jihoon's whimpering and senseless mumbling and the sound of skin slapping against skin only provokes Hansol to snap his hips up to meet Jihoon on his way down, causing the latter to give out a chocked gasp once Hansol finally hits the right spot.

" _Shit_ , fuck, right there Hansol right fucking there." Jihoon fucks against Hansol harder and faster than before, his eyes shut tight in pleasure and his ass stinging wonderfully every time Hansol's hips make a harsh contact with them. 

Every time Hansol hits the right spot, Jihoon can feel himself getting close and by the way Hansol bites his lip and can no longer keep an even pace, he can tell the younger is barely holding on as well. 

"Fuck, I'm close I'm so fucking close." Jihoon whimpers like a mantra, he takes hold of his abandoned cock and gives it a few tugs before he spills completely on his own stomach and Hansol's, calling out Hansol's name in a deep moan. 

"Ahh fuck,  _Jihoon-hyung_." At the sight of Jihoon's ecstasy filled face and with the sound of his own name being called out in such a filthy way, Hansol comes completely undone, spilling himself inside of Jihoon and snapping his hips forward, riding out both of their highs.  

Jihoon rests his head on Hansol's shoulder, both breathing loud and hard, a coat of sweat covering each of them. 

Hansol wraps his arms around Jihoon's petite frame and lets out a light laugh. "I like you a lot, Jihoon-hyung."

Jihoon snorts, a warm smile tugging at his lips as he feels himself get comfortable in Hansol's arms and gives him a light kiss on his collar bone. "You're still weird."

Hansol has never been so content. 

**Author's Note:**

> how convenient was it that jihoon's backpack was right there with a bottle of lube am i right
> 
> also i suck at writing smut but i gave it a try hopefully i get better but here's this in the mean time.


End file.
